Go North
by Selath
Summary: No one could resist the idea of safety offered by the north, where all the zombies would freeze. But what of the people who already were north of the border?


**[The bulky man sat behind his desk writing with his left hand. The right sleeve of his shirt pinned back on itself hangs empty. The shiny plack labelled 'UN Administrator of Canada Tyler Fisk' He seems to ignore me but as he finishes writing he looks up]**

So…

**So**

Where do you want me to start?

**Anywhere you think is appropriate.**

**[Nods]**

**Why don't you start with the great panic.**

**[Nods]**

We didn't have one. Not like what people had in other countries because in all honesty Canada is fairly isolated with a low population density. I can tell you people were shocked to hear everything that was happening elsewhere I know I was, especially about Yonkers…

**You can't tell me that you didn't have any cases in Canada.**

Yeah thats true we lost toronto and vancouver even before the Exodus but we only lost two cities! Two that is better then any countries record. We had cases coming in all the time from the airport and across the border; we dealt with it by setting up a screening process into our airports. I'm not going to lie to you we didn't have dogs at first and there must have been dozens of infected getting through. But the thing you have to understand is we were coping well, some infected would get through but the Police force would mop it up quickly when they finally turned, the sick and infected were quarantined into hospitals where they were strapped down until they turned and were exterminated.

**And that is where you were?**

Yes I was a doctor in Sister Mary Hospital. That's where I lost my arm. You see I had a lot of experience of bite patience and how quickly and horribly they turned. I couldn't let that happen to me. It was my own fault too. I put my hand too close I thought she was properly gagged.

**[Looks away quickly]**

It was a one in ten shot but it was barely a scratch and the cut it off quickly before the blood had time to circulate. I'm lucky to be alive.

**In your report you mentioned that you waited for them to turn before you killed them wasn't that dangerous?**

**[Laughs waving at his missing arm]**

It was dangerous but the people were coping well, right? We weren't going to be like the russians we were going to try and save them all. In the general publics eye a cure could be found at anytime. I didn't want to be the one to tell the families there was no hope for their loved ones, so i kept my mouth shut. Even now I doubt we'll ever find a cure, whats the new thing their trying? Nano-tech implants... a million dollars an operation and it just kills the zombie like a $1.25 bullet. No we wont ever find a cure because... there is no cure. I'll tell you something when those american bastards came to 'liberate' our colonies who'd barricaded themselves from the zombies, we didn't greet them nicely. I think I threw a brick at this one guy, he dropped like a stone.

**You said that Canada was coping well, but it was one of the worst hit so what happened?**

The Americans happened. Everyone was initiating their version of plan Orange 49. The Americans evacuated everyone they could and wanted too, but they wouldn't just leave the rest they told them to go north… Americans…

**[Hisses the word Americans]**

There were 50 million people estimated to have tried to escape north, that's almost twice the population of my country. We were coping well but then the infected started arriving and we couldn't keep up anymore, we couldn't figure who was bitten who wasn't we had to tie up everyone who came to the hospitals, and we still had dozens roaming the hospital eating people tied to their beds infecting doctors and nurses so even more confusion. That wasn't the worst of it. The Roads became so clogged up with people getting away from America that the zombies just followed the roads into all our major centres of population. We could have been fine. We would have been fine… our population has shrunk to less then a tenth of what it was because of our neighbours to the south and not one of us will ever forget what they did by telling their people to go north. We'll never forgive them.

**[He rubs where his missing arm is}**

I'll never forgive them for what they did.


End file.
